17th "Krayt Dragons" Attack Regiment
"Krayt Dragons are known for their pearls."~Anonymous, old proverb. The 17th Attack Regiment often called the 17th "Krayt Dragons" or 17th "Krayt Dragon" Attack Regiment, and once known as the 17th Attack Company and 17th Attack Battalion, was a regiment-sized unit that served in the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. It was officially founded two weeks after the First Battle of Geonosis. The unit was known for its light blue markings and the company known as Clanker Company. Background The 17th Krayt Dragons Attack Regiment(originally Battalion) was started by HailLordH3lix as fan-group for SWRP. Without him I(UltraHero588/TheLoreDude) probably wouldn’t have been on this wiki or the SWRPer I am/was today. Some time went on until I ’revived‘ the 17th alot happened during this time, and I won’t go into much detail. Description The vast majority of 17th Krayt Dragons were seen wielding DC15A blaster rifles and other variants of the same weapon. The standard trooper had white armor accented by light blue. Once they began the transition into Phase II armor, there were noticeably more variants in color patterns. The 17th also housed reprogrammed battle droids within its ranks, also accenting them with light blue. History Early War During the First Battle of Geonosis, the 17th Attack Company was deployed alongside the rest of the attack force and successfully survived the battle. Soon after, the Company was deployed on a mission to capture a band of criminals hiding out on Tatooine but crash landed due to ship malfunctions. The survivors killed a Greater Krayt Dragon during that timeframe and used its bones to create shelters. After getting rescued, they would be nicknamed "Krayt Dragons." Reorganization Upon being rescued and returned to Coruscant the regiments surviving personnel were granted command over a battalion of new recruits recently arrived from Kamino. Thus they became the 17th Attack Battalion, "The Krayt Dragons". The 17th would later be deployed to the planet Carka to assist the 382nd Battalion, 4 Months after its formation. The 17th would show off their battle prowess on Carka. The Battle of Kalos II At some point in the war CC-3704 "Cross" would be killed leaving Major CT-1191 "Ion" to being designated the rank of battalion commander. Following a battle at Kalos II, they designated The Honorable Justice as their flagship. During said battle, they would lose a company and a half of men. By late 21 BBY, the 17th would be reorganized into a Regiment, being granted more troopers to reflect this. Rise of the Empire The 17th Attack Regiment fought in the Battle of Kiest II during the final days of the war, where Floran Nima was killed by Ion, in compliance with Order 66, who died soon after. The 17th Attack Regiment would be soon after be inaugurated into the Galactic Empire's Stormtrooper Crops. Unit Composition Battalions & Companies: 134th "Acklay" Attack Battalion * Parjai Company * Prudii Company * Clanker Company * Kad Company 58th "Nexu" Mobile Battalion * Harran Company * Silver Company * Thunderstorm Company * Blade Company 22nd "Reek" Heavy Weapons Battalion * Bull Company * Bison Company * Mammoth Company * Saber-Tooth Company 103rd "K'kayeh Dragon" Strike Battalion * Tyrano Company * Tricera Company * Stego Company * Spino Company ---------------------- Platoons: Parjai Company Platoons * Aran Platoon * Bines Platoon * Mar'eyce Platoon * Tar Platoon Prudii Company Platoons * Gett Platoon * Ka'ra Platoon * Rang ￼Platoon * Runi Platoon Clanker Company Platoons * C-1 Platoon * C-2 Platoon * C-3 Platoon * C-4 Platoon Kad Company Platoons * Oaar Platoon * Ca ￼Platoon * Kot Platoon * Bev Platoon Harran Company Platoons￼ * Mach Platoon * Strikeforth Platoon * 67th Platoon * 106th Platoon Silver Company Platoons * Gold Platoon * Platinum Platoon * Iron Platoon * Copper Platoon Thunderstorm Company Platoons * Tornado Platoon * Flood Platoon * Rain Platoon * Earthquake Platoon Blade Company Platoons * Katana Platoon * Sword Platoon * Dagger Platoon * Knife Platoon￼ Bull Company Platoons * Amber Platoon * 86th Recon Platoon * 162nd Platoon * Kika Platoon￼ Bison Company Platoons * 55th Ranger Platoon * 73rd Platoon * 92nd Medical Platoon * Huntsman Platoon Mammoth Company Platoons￼ * Velocity Platoon * Echo-3 Platoon * Xon Platoon * Coral Platoon Saber-Tooth Company Platoons * Checkmate Platoon * Beaker Platoon * Rhinox Platoon * Rattrap Platoon Tyrano Company Platoons * Lizard Platoon * Reptile Platoon * Saurian Platoon * Tyrant Platoon Tricera Company Platoons * Horned Platoon * Sledgehammer Platoon * Chainsaw Platoon * Triple Platoon Stego Company Platoons * 302nd Spiker Platoon * 303rd Cutter Platoon * 304th Basher Platoon * 305th Puncher Platoon Spino Company Platoons * M Platoon * N Platoon * Y Platoon * Z Platoon ----------------------- Fighter Squadrons: Deigo Squadron Haro Squadron Vexi Squadron Thunderstorm Squadron Maxer Squadron ------------------------- Squads: Shard'o Squad River Squad Headhunter Squad Mach Squad Water Squad Thunder Squad Wind Squad Koryu Squad Zu Squad Wrath Squad ELITE Decta Squad Recon Commando Blitz Squad Hyper Squad Recon Force Built Squad ---------------------- The 17th was attached to a fleet of three Venator Class Star Destroyers and five Acclamator Class Assault Ships. Personnel Roster Admiral C'al Garrdon Jedi General Florran Nima Jedi Commander Shard'o Aren S.COM CC-1191 "Ion"CO S.COM CC-3704 "Cross"KIA R.COM ARCC-1111 "Carbon"XO B.COM CC-4/6776 "Vorce"CO B.COM CC-9669 "Card"CO B.COM ARFC-4489-12 "Raf"CO B.COM CC-55/6677 "Armageddon"CO MJR. CT-1552 "Ra"XO MJR. CT-3089 "Utah"XO MJR. CT-2121 "Gunter"XO MJR. CT-9091 "Sychro"XO CPT. CT-7744 "Camshaft"Company CO CPT. CT-3187 "Clocker"Company CO CPT. OOM-2 "Oilspill"Company CO CPT. Alpha-54 "J"Company CO CPT. CT-2516 "Shard"Squad CPT. CT-08-1109 "Campus"Company CO 1LT. CL-3894 "Auto" 2LT. ARC-6968 "Sky-Strike"MIACompany 1stSGT. CT-7/129 "Vea"￼ CSM. CT-6998 "Sparky"Chief NCO SGT. CT-7829 "Sky" SGT. CT-5523 "Cy" CT-5962 "Aces" RC-2230 "Hiro" Squad RC-7822 "Vec" Squad Cuy'val Dar Vale Mari (Pictured, right: subunits) Category:Galactic Republic Category:Unit Category:17th Battalion Category:Attack Battalion Category:Floran Nima Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:Krayt Dragons Category:17th Krayt Dragons Attack Regiment Category:Regiment